


the night we met

by scbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Pain, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbin/pseuds/scbin
Summary: take me back to the night we metㅡ lord huron (the night we met)





	the night we met

Changbin wouldn't forget that time. What happened that night is somethingㅡ something he cannot explain, the happiness and the pain at the same time. If he could just tell someone what's behind those smiles and pain, he won't hesitate to spit it out. It's something unexplainable, heartachingㅡ but not because of a heartbreak. It's something you feel when you're deeply in love with someone, someone whom you're not talking with. He won't forget that night.

Let's say that Changbin is a type of person who doesn't like interacting with othersㅡ but at some point, he have his real friends with him. He easily gets irritated, but that's not the point. There's this person who catches his attention every goddamn time. They don't talkㅡ he doesn't know what to call him. Changbin was irritated to him at the very first place, he does not know. He had this feeling inside him that keeps on telling him that he shouldn't. Up until those words of irritation he had been throwing into his diary turned into crush, up until that infatuation turned into love. Like who was he to fall in love with someone whom he doesn't even talk with? He has been waiting everytime for him to come, he'll just stare at himㅡ he'll act like it's nothing, like _"What's wrong if I stare at him?"_ There's nothing wrong with it, well in fact, they don't even talk. They don't know what to call each other, they're both nameless with each other.

Changbin never mentioned it, but you're all rightㅡ this certain guy whom he doesn't even talk with also gave him the stares he had been giving him. But he don't mind, he won't make a move about itㅡ it's ruthless. He'll just pretend like he's looking on the other side, opposite side or what you call it or whatever direction you'll say but not on his part. Changbin won't do the first move, he's not that type of person. He's shy, he's overthinking, he has a low self-esteem and finally, he's not comfortable if he does. What if he'll humiliate himself? Say things that the other doesn't want to hear? He's starting to let his feelings fade awayㅡ he's losing hope. He's so stupid for not making a move. He's calling himself a **dumbass**. He's so manly yet he's shy, what a fucking scammer.

It's evening, Changbin was so bored like he could throw up all the time. He's sleepy but let's just say that he doesn't want to sleepㅡ he's waiting for a miracle to happen. Not until this drunk man whom he was staring for some nights now appeared in front of him. His eyes widened like it's a very unexpected surprise to happen at this time of the night. _**12 am**_ ; _"I'm Han"_ , it started like that. And ended up with a reply from Changbin. It's so awkward indeed and he does not know if what was this Han's intention to him. But he's happy, he can't stop smiling. If he's going to reminisce the time that, that thing happened...

He'll consider it as one of the happiest moment of his life yet the saddening part of his life also.

They didn't communicate with each other for  a month. Changbin is craving for a story timeㅡ story time in which he'll tell his friends what happened that night and it's the only reason why he keep on smiling in an unexpected time. If he could just go back, he probably will. He won't forget Han's smile and his awkward silence in front of him. At least they're both happy.

Changbin cannot take it anymoreㅡ he's going to explode if he didn't tell it to someone. He's happy, he's in love with someone whom he talked once, whilst he developed that feeling when they're not talking yet. It's freezingly sweet, it's heartaching indeed. He did, he did tell his one trusted friend about it. And his friend keeps on teasing him that she'll tell that person about itㅡ Changbin's friend is the bravest person he know. Changbin wants Han to know but no, it will be awkward and reminiscing things every night isn't that bad. Step the fuck out they say, but he won't. Such a dumb move, dumbass he was indeed.

Not an hour, Han went on his place and talked to him. They both feel the same way. The stares, the drunk talking he did, it was his intention to do it so that he can talk to Changbin. He humiliated himself that's why he stopped talking to Changbin. In conclusion, they're both dumbasses but at least, someone between them made a goddamn move because who will?

 

* * *

 

 

Not so long, they stopped talking again. Changbin isㅡ sad, the pain is coming back but he's moving on already though it's hard. He doesn't know what Han feels. Changbin keeps on telling himself that he should stop, he's leaving a fucked up comment about Han but he's still in love. He wanted to have a time travel, he want that night where they first met and they first talked. Up until now, Changbin is hurt. He's in love, whenever the rain comes, he'll just look at it and smile. You can see in his eyes the happiness he felt and of course, the sadness.

He don't even know where Han is now or what was his relationship status. But Changbin wants to say _'Thank you'_ to him because Han let him feel what does happiness feels like after years of being in sorrow and in blues.

What happened that night is purely a free trial of happiness and Changbin isㅡ thankful with that.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a story behind this that's why it's not fully detailed. A story which happened to me online.
> 
> I'm trying to limit the familiarity of words and the quotes of what have been said because that person may accidentally read this one.
> 
> But let met know if you want me to tell it to you because I'm willing to do it!


End file.
